kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
Kiyoto Maki
is a character in Kamen Rider OOO. Later, he became the main antagonist of series. He was one of the finest scientists of the Kougami Foundation and was the man in charge of the Kougami Biotech Labratory before departing and officially joining up with the Greeed. After absorbing the purple Core Medals, he becomes the reincarnation of the . Personality Dr. Maki is a rather mysterious man who holds cleanliness above everything else and has a strong desire for endings, especially for the world. He is intent on studying the O Medals, to the extent of searching for a container of the Core Medals and who should be the one to use the Birth System. He carries a strange puppet called on his shoulder, which was given to him by his sister, Hitomi Maki as a surrogate for her, due to his difficulty of talking to anyone but her. It originally had hair but it was burned after Maki started a fire, he has several outfits for the doll, including a lab coat and one that makes Kiyo-chan look like him, as well as several accesories such as a tiny wardrobe and a miniature tea set. He occasionally looks at Kiyo-chan even when speaking to someone else making it look like he's speaking to the doll itself, he panics and is unable to speak properly when the puppet falls off. Though after coming to terms with his sister's true nature, he seems to have gotten over it, though still freaks out at times when Kiyo-chan was removed from the position Maki put him in. Since Maki absorbed the purple Medals, Kiyo-chan has been shown in increasingly jarring poses and actions, even once channeling the same Greeed powers as Maki himself, implying some level of sentience. He appears to be emotionless and also has the belief that the worth of one's life can only be verified after they have died (which he gained from his sister), a direct contrast to his boss, Kosei Kougami's love of beginnings. This belief keeps him from doing things like stopping Tadano from making bombs that could potentially kill people and calling for help when the workers of the Laboratory are under attack from the Same Yummies. He has developed an interest in studying Kamen Rider OOO, particularly for developing a means for Humans to use Medals like OOO, creating the Kamen Rider Birth System, but later began studying the Greeed. He is also willing to set up partnerships with the Greeed, Kazari in order to find an ideal person to use his Medal System while giving him Cell Medals to feed on. He later develops an interest in finding out what happens when a Greeed gains his/her full power, using Gamel for this experiment before turning his attention to Mezool who became the Mega Greeed Out of Control. Maki desires to have Kazari become a rampaging Mega Greeed, but Kazari prefers to be in control. He has since reached the verdict to see a final ending with Kazari and eventually joins him and the lost Ankh in his quest. However, he disregards the Mega Greeed plan after five of the purple Core Medals are implanted into him. His new plan involves a complete Greeedification and when that is over, he will have one of the Greeed become berserk and destroy the world. When the task is complete he will destroy the Greeed and become the last living life form on Earth. As a child, Maki was obsessively attached to his sister but was unwilling to talk to anyone except Hitomi. However, her treatment of Maki caused him to start a fire which killed Hitomi, and caused a mental block to his memory. When seeing Chiyoko Shiraishi, who bears a striking resemblance to his late sister, Maki shows emotion even before Kiyo-chan falls and occasionally goes to see her to the point of obsession where the Shachi-Panda Yummy was created from him. When his memories of Hitomi resurfaced, he went back to his original plan while slightly modifying it after going through Greeedification. History When Maki was a child, he greatly loved his older sister, Hitomi Maki. However, despite his affections, Hitomi was cruel and disgusted with him, telling him that something's true value is only known when it ends, which became his personal philosophy. Before the day of her wedding, Hitomi gave Maki Kiyo-chan so that he could have someone to talk to as a surrogate for her due to his difficulty of talking to others. On the same night, Maki used candles to start a fire in Hitomi's bedroom which killed her and caused Kiyo-chan's hair to burn off. When she died, the trauma caused Maki to suppress all memories of the event and Hitomi's cruelness, giving the mental illusion that the fire was an accident and that Hitomi was kind. It also caused Maki's present desire to see things end. ﻿Maki first appeared in the series during the bomb attacks by Tadano using a water bomb on a car in order to test OOO that would give him a clue about the Same Yummy that appeared every time Tadano developed and used his bombs. After destroying one of the Yummies he introduces himself to Eiji and Ankh explaining his reasons for the water bomb and his affiliation then takes his leave to the Kougami Biotech Labratory. Later he gives Eiji the new Tora Candroid while leaving in panic after Eiji caused the puppet on Kiyoto's shoulder to fall off while he was criticizing Maki for not doing anything to stop Tadano or the Same Yummies. Maki appeared again to explain how to control the Toride Vendor properly. Dr. Maki then continues his work and research on OOO after they were all destroyed. He later sets up a partnership with Kazari, ironically becoming the one studied by the Greeed. When Akira Date became Kamen Rider Birth and moved in with Maki, there were numerous discrepancies between them often getting into comical situations. Around this time when Kougami threatened him to end his partnership with Kazari, Maki's strained relationship with the Greeed led to the creation of the Shachi-Panda Yummy from the man's unfulfilled desire for maternal affection. Maki himself claimed this was not indicative of his full motives, as affection was a mere desire, while his goal to end the world was instead a sacred mission, something a mere Greeed like Kazari, driven by desire, could not understand. Attempting to deal with his own Yummy using Candroids, Maki was wounded and ended up being taken care of by Chiyoko. Maki took Chiyoko back to his old house, where he revealed to her his story of what had happened - however, being faced with her genuinely kind demeanor caused his mental blocks of his sister's true nature and the origin of the fire to shatter. The result was an abrupt cessation in his desire for affection and a reaffirmation of his belief that the world should be ended, while it could still be remembered as something good and pure. Maki remotely called hundreds of Candroids to himself with the many of the flying ones carrying the painting in his office, and destroyed all of the research data in his office, leaving the Kougami Foundation and joining Kazari and the lost Ankh as a new man in his quest for the world's destruction. Placing half of the purple Core Medals in his body, Maki gains the ability to create Yummy while keeping a distance away from battles as the purple Medals full power could be invoked if they were in proximity with the purple Medals OOO possessed. But after Ankh is absorbed by Ankh (Lost), Maki takes the opprotunity to take Eiji's purple Core Medals while showing him how much the doctor has gone through the Greeedification process. He later fully mutates into a form known as the Kyoryu Greeed, however to complete the Greeedification, he needs Eiji's Core Medals. After making a deal with Ankh to make him house all the Core Medals, willing to follow his plan if it means completing his own, Maki steals the Core Medals in Kazari's body after he is heavily injured in a fight with Kamen Rider OOO and leaves him to die. He then gives the pilfered Medals to Ankh, and is disappointed when the bird Greeed expresses more ambition than just the desire to be complete, refusing all but Kazari's Medals. After this, Maki watches as Mezool and Gamel are both subsequently destroyed after being completed, due to Ankh allowing them to have their medals back. He takes their medals after their destruction and leaves. Maki then arrives on a cliff near where Eiji and Ankh are fighting, with Ankh desperately trying to bring Eiji to his senses. Maki adds two more purple Core Medals to Eiji, forcibly making him assume the form of the Eiji Greeed. Ankh fights the Eiji Greeed in his complete form, barely managing to defeat him. Maki advances on the barely conscious Eiji, intending to kill him and take his purple Cores. Ankh fends off Maki by lighting Kiyo-chan on fire, causing Maki to panic. Maki later finds Ankh and attacks him, saying he is no longer fit to be the Medal Vessel that causes the end of the world. Maki not only manages to rip all but 3 of the Medals within Ankh from his body, but also cracks the Taka Medal housing his existence. Maki then heads to the Kougami Foundation, in an attempt to take Eiji's purple Cores. Maki fights OOO as the Putotyra Combo (who transforms into the Eiji Greeed partway through the fight), Birth, and Proto-Birth before Uva arrives. Maki gives him the last Batta Medal he needs to be complete, then watches as he easily bests the two Births. Maki watches as Eiji nearly destroys Uva as the True Tatoba Combo, debating with Kougami the true purpose of the Medals before finally discarding Kiyo-Chan. As Uva is about to be destroyed, Maki adds more Core Medals to him, saving him to make him the Medal Vessel to the Greeed's protests. As Maki leaves Kiyo-Chan to Chiyoko, no longer needing it for mental support, he oversees Uva's transformation into Medal Vessel as it converts all matter into Cell Medals while dropping hordes of Waste Yummies into the city. Maki, as the Kyoryu Greeed, floats around and watches his orchestrated apocolypse begin. Soon, Ankh and Eiji (as OOO in the Putotyra Combo), fly up to confront him as the Birth Twins take on the Waste Yummies infesting the city. After a brief confrontation, they take the battle to the ground, and Maki attempts to absorb Eiji's Cores. However, Eiji freezes himself and Maki to the ground and attempts to destroy Maki by concentrating all the Cell Medals he absorbed into one Ground of Rage attack from the Medagabryu. Maki, however, is protected by the Medal Vessel, and survives. Eiji stands and begins to assume his Greeed form, but Ankh intervenes, giving him his Cores so he may assume the Tajadol Combo. Maki fights OOO, who is not only getting a power boost from the spiritual Ankh, but also being protected by him. Finally, Maki attempts to end the battle inside the Medal Vessel. But OOO is protected by Ankh one final time, and destroys the Kyoryu Greeed with a Giga Scan fueled by the very Medals Maki gave him. Mortally wounded, a black hole forms in Maki's chest and begins absorbing the all of the Core Medals along with Maki himself. However, Maki only delights that he has finally become complete with his death. However, Maki did not truly die, ironically. The pieces of his body, and possibly the sinister pieces of his mind that drove him to kill his sister and try to destroy the world, found their way to the future alongside the rest of the Cores and Cell Medals, and into the body of Michal Minato. Because of the Medals he was equipped with, Maki's body and mind formed a new Greeed around these Cores; Poseidon. Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! Maki is resurrected as the Kyoryu Greeed and summoned by Frey alongside Kamen Rider Wiseman after he is revealed to be working with Freya by Takeru Tenkuji and Makoto Fukami, with Frey telling them that he will explain after they have defeated the two adversaries as they transform into Kamen Riders Ghost and Specter. As Fueki takes on Ghost, Maki engages Specter, asking him if he has anyone he cares about. Though Specter refuses to answer, Maki advises that, if he does, he should "put them down" before they grow twisted and ugly, explaining that an ultimate void where nothing exists is the greatest achievement that man can aspire to as he proceeds to grant Specter his worthy ending. Specter defies Maki's philosophy, however, recounting that Takeru taught him to believe in others and how noble it is to protect what they cherish, asserting that he will not give up no matter what happens and that he will push on with his friends at his side who he will never abandon. This grants Specter a trio of Taka Core Medals, from which he unseals the OOO Parka Ghost, creating the OOO Ghost Eyecon which he uses to assume OOO Damashii, granting him the power of Kamen Rider OOO and allowing him to turn the tide against and quickly destroy the Kyoryu Greeed, who concedes that there may still be beauty in the world as he dies again. Shortly after, it was revealed that Maki and the other past enemies were brought back in order for the Kamen Riders to gather the Kamen Rider Ghost Eyecons so they could defeat the monster Xibalba, as Frey and Freya secretly planned together. Appearances in other media OOO-era Movies These movies, which were shown during the run of OOO, take place within a version of the TV series' timeline. However, there are some contradictions between story elements, making reconciliation with the show's continuity difficult. Movie War Core Doctor Maki makes an appearance in Kamen Rider OOO: Nobunaga's Desire, where he oversees the resurrection of Nobunaga in an operation comissioned by Kougami. He is unnerved when Kiyo-chan is dropped on the floor in the struggle to restrain the reincarnated Nobunaga. He later appears before Nobunaga to see to the final stage of the experiment, giving him the three black Core Medals (Sasori, Ebi, and Kani) which complete his Armored Warrior Inhumanoid form. :See Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core#Continuity and Placement for how this movie relates to the continuity of the ''OOO TV series.'' OOO Wonderful When the four Greeed return to him having been robbed of Core Medals by a reawakened Gara, one of the alchemists who created the Core Medals for the King, Maki decides that Gara must be stopped as, despite them both wishing to destroy the world, it is Gara's intention that the world shall subsequently be reborn, which conflicts with the decisive ending he desires. Thus, he later sends the Greeed to aid OOO in his battle against Gara Dragon by lending him a set of their own Core Medals as well as one of Maki's purple Cores attached to Kiyo-chan which joins with the remaining two in Eiji's body, allowing OOO to destroy Gara with the combined power of all of his Combos. :See Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals#Continuity and Placement for how this movie relates to the continuity of the ''OOO TV series.'' Video Games All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 .]] Kyoryu Greeed appears as a boss in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2. Kamen Rider Battride War Kyoryu Greeed appears as a boss in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War. Kamen Rider: Battride War II Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kyoryu Greeed reappears as a boss in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Kyoryu Greeed in Battride War Genesis.png Statistics *'Height:' 211 cm *'Weight:' 127 kg Powers and Abilities ;Greeed Powers :During his mutation as a Greeed, Maki slowly develops the traits of Greeeds, possessing superhuman powers and dinosaur-like abilities true to the race he represents. :;Yummy Creation ::A Greeed himself, Maki can create Yummies by placing a Cell Medal into a Medal Insert Slot. Like Giru, instead of using humans to make Yummies, his are made using inanimate objects that represent the end of a desire, such as broken dreams. :;Cell Medal Transmutation ::Maki can turn his body into a mass of Cell Medals, them reforming it back to his original state. :;Pyrokinesis ::Maki can launch purple blasts of flames from his hands. :;Aerokinesis ::Maki can fire the same purple wind-like attack that Eiji Greeed demonstrates. :;Core Medal Elimination ::Like the Medagaburyu Axe, the Kyoryu Greeed has the ability to damage, if not completely destroy, the Core Medals of the other Greeed. This attack is strong enough that Maki severely damaged two of Gamel's Cores with a simple swat of his hand on Gamel's torso. :;Symbiosis ESP ::Because of the Purple Cores, Maki now shares a connection with Eiji. The two can detect each other's presence, and Maki has even been able to forcibly activate the power of Eiji's purple Cores simply by looking at him and activating his own. Yummies created *2nd Pteranodon Yummy (Male) *2nd Pteranodon Yummy (Female) *3rd Pteranodon Yummy (Male) *Unicorn Yummy *Ankylosaurus Yummy Behind the scenes Portrayal Kiyoto Maki is portrayed by , who would later go on to play Yugo Tachibana in Kamen Rider Amazons. Before Amazons, Kamio guest starred in the next series, Kamen Rider Fourze as Yuki Jojima's father in episodes 43 and 44. As a child, he is portrayed by . As the Kyoryu Greeed, his suit actor is , who is also served as suit actor for Eiji Greeed. Appearances Category:Deceased Category:OOO Characters Category:Greeed Category:Leader Category:Last Monster Category:Rider Creator Category:Dinosaur Monsters